<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Knights by Amymel86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127780">True Knights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86'>Amymel86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, actor!sansa, jonsa drabblefest, short fic, stuntman!jon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’ve got you,” he whispers like she were a skittish animal. She melts into him a little. “That’s it. Let yourself move with the horse. Just concentrate on that and nothing else.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jon x Sansa Drabble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Cut!”</em> the director bellowed. “<em>Stunt workers on set, please!”</em></p><p>Sansa took a breath, felt her chest expand and hoped she wasn’t about to make a mistake. “Actually, Oberyn,” she started, clearing her throat to be better heard. “I think I’d like to do this particular stunt myself.”</p><p>Oberyn raised a brow appreciatively. Sansa is new to the business, an actress with only commercials and local theatrical performances to her resume and certainly no stunt work under her belt. “Very well,” he smiled, turning to her co-worker’s stunt double. “Jon, this is Sansa. I leave her precious life in your capable hands.”</p><p>Grey eyes blinked at her. “Of course,” Jon agreed. He looked her up and down leisurely  - her, standing there in her medieval costume and he in his to match; boiled leather armour and a prop sword at his hip.  “I’ll keep you safe,” he finally says, voice low. He nods his head with his vow and Sansa has no cause to disbelieve him.</p><p>The scene of ‘True Knights’ that they’re filming today will probably only be on the audience’s screens for a mere flash, and yet it will be a lot of work. Sansa’s character is to flee on horseback with her lover. There’s galloping, jumping and even falling off the horse when it rears at their capture.</p><p>Stuntman Jon helps her onto his black destrier before mounting directly behind her. His arms circle ‘round to take hold of the reigns, she can feel the chest plate of his costume at her shoulder blades and her heart starts beating a rhythm completely new while her frame tenses up. Jon urges the horse to move with a squeeze of his thighs. He leans forward, beard tickling the shell of her ear. “I’ve got you,” he whispers like she were a skittish animal. She melts into him a little. “That’s it. Let yourself move with the horse. Just concentrate on that and nothing else.”</p><p>They walk around the set for a while; he with his arms around her and she gradually managing to calm her nerves. Jon smells like pine and leather and Sansa swears she can feel the heat from his body through his armour.</p><p>It’s then that she gets her first glimpse of the large fallen tree that they need to jump for the shot. She tenses again, knowing Jon can feel it.</p><p>“You can do it,” he husks in her ear. “I’m right here. I won’t let you fall. Do you trust me?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.” The sure admittance is out before she really had time to think on it.</p><p>There’s a little squeeze of his arms around her, right before she hears “<em>Action!”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>